


Drowning in obsession

by Scared_Blob



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Drowning, Evil Slade Wilson, God Complex, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Blob/pseuds/Scared_Blob
Summary: I pushed his tiny head into the bathtub. He wiggled and squirmed. I licked my lips tasting the satisfying but forbidden power of being a god. Even if, for a minute.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Robin/Slade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Drowning in obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember when i wrote this but it's pretty old and i thought that i should finally grow a pair and post some old work of mine while figuring out the last chapter for second chance, which i sorta wanna continue the au as i really liked it but maybe i should play around with how batman truly fits into that or maybe slade. 
> 
> Sorry anyway enjoy and read the tags and warnings please.

I pushed his tiny head into the bathtub. He wiggled and squirmed. I licked my lips tasting the satisfying but forbidden power of being a god. Even if, for a minute. 

The water spilled down the sides onto the small white carpet seeming to be stained with drops of red. A large hand gripped the smaller ones as the teen struggled with all his might. Air was running out, it felt like hours until he could breath again. The boy choked and coughed, the hand that gripped his head back tightened. His coughs turned into pants. "Once again, what do you call me?" The man behind the boy growled out next to his ear, the boys' head rested on his shoulder with his bare back hovering over the male's chest.

"A sociopathic cunt" he gasped out as his head broke the bath water's barrier. His throat constricted as water tried to flood his lungs. The boy struggled harder as his breath ran out faster. He slowly stopped his vision was going black before his lungs filled with air. He felt sick to his stomach while water drizzled out of his open mouth choking him anytime he tried to take big gulps of air. 

"What do you call me, Robin?" The voice gruffed out with an undertone of sadistic pleasure could be heard from the older male."..ma-mas-master.." Robin stuttered quietly as he seemed to not be able to say it any louder. His head found its place back in the water for a few seconds before it was brought back up onto the cursed shoulder. "Louder Robin, you know i can't hear as well as i used to" bullshit. He used to be in the army that also genetically modified him with a serum. He could hear better than bruce's paranoia could ever. Even robin himself but he would never admit it to the man. "Master" Robin couldn't say it loud enough. The boy stiffened with the realisation. "You told me to call you master!" He panicked and forced it out maybe a little too loud but does it matter when they're a few feet underground. Or that's what robin's theory believes. Never could confirm it.

"Good little bird" the man purred bringing the boy tightly against him. The boy could feel a peculiar shape press a little too close to his backside. Realising what it was his face flushed a panicked red. Slade seems to have not been put down by the show his struggling bird was forced to put on. Fingers traced down his neck to the small gash on his upper back. A burst of red appeared in his vision as dull nails dug into the blood crusted cut. He bit his lip as the nails continued down wards his back. As the man passed similar marks, his nails dragged deeper into every cut he passed. 

Robin breathed deeper just as the action was getting worst it stopped. The nails left his flesh went upwards as he felt a warm breath next to his ear. They trailed down his arm to his hip, a short sting that made him bite his lip harder, to his soft private. Startled by the hand that proceeded to grab and move skilled fingers up.A strangled noise escaped the boys suddenly loosened lips. His hand shot out to grip the man's larger hand as well as he tried to cover his mouth with his other hand. Keyword tried as the arm around him grabbed the limb that was about to cover his mouth downwards as the man sighed softly. "I would prefer to hear your pretty little chirps, bird boy" the hand started to move faster as did the speed that Robin's mind was losing itself at. 

Robin moaned loudly as his blood rushed down. Though it didn't seem to lessen his attempt to escape the unpure touch of the captor that liked to play god. A groan that breaths warm air at his ear leaves him frozen, a reminder that 'god' enjoyed when a mortal man struggled. The hand slowed as robin both felt relief but also the desperation that comes with the need for release. He was able to suppress the whine but he felt those fingers sink deeper into the water. Travel lower his body a pathetic childish whimper escaped as sickly sweet kisses of a dialectic lover were pressed into his shoulder and the side of his neck. It didn't stop the nauseating feeling in his stomach but it did over power it a bit more with the weird swelling from the type of touch that he was supposed to share with kori not the man that made him leave her for their safety.

He remembers sitting in his fathers lap, warm. His mother reading him stories of god and sainta Maria (virgin mary/ mother of god) with her gentle voice, safe. He wished he was there, with them or even with bruce next to the fireplace, his head on Bruce's shoulder as they both sat in silence reading. Bruce of course usually read crime reports or emails from work (once a while some fantasy novels) as dick also sometimes read crime reports but it would mostly be either robin hood like stories or Agatha Christie's complying crime novels. Sometimes if alfred finished earlier he would join then huddling on the couch with a tray of tea and biscuits to sweeten the mood even more. 

He missed it more as he felt burning sensation of penetration in his lower half. It startled him as he now had to bare and take it or struggle and tear it, which will bring more consequences that Robin's mind doesn't want to deal with. It was painful making the boy bite his lip to not satisfy his greedy captors lust anymore than he already has. 

The second he felt the sinful spark of pseudo pleasure, a shudder moved his body a bit too much behind, eliciting a deep groan (or growl really) from the man. "Good little boy. Aren't you robin" it wasn't a question more of a statement, pressing a tingle of anger into his nerves if he had time to focus on that it would probably be more of a stab than a simple tingle. However there were more pressing matters at hand with the phallic object inside him, constantly pushing at a certain point inside, pressuring sounds out of him. 

A metallic taste layed upon his tongue distracting him just a little from the lust and the preturbing sweet words that robin could imagine only a sick lover like slade could utter as kori would. No. He should stop trying to compare what this is to how it would be with kori. It just makes it hurt more. A large hand pressed his tip hard inflicting galvanizing pleasure, physical in the form of robin's hips grounding backwards, heart racing and a loud long moan shaking him to the core. He could barely hear the greying man's chuckle over the blood running in his head overflowing his brain.

Robin could feel something building that now familiar feeling of nausea and butterfly like fluttering blending together and sending his brain on a drop of confusing feelings that he shouldn't have to deal with. For godsake he's only 15 it's not fair teens his age get to experience life and find things about themselves but not in this way. Not by somewho believes that they can play with fate as if their some god!

The drag starts to become more painful, the water not helping anything but making him feel gross, he can feel the knowing twitch from inside himself. Even if disgusted by the sinned hands of some seprah-like figure, he can feel that he won't last any longer, the desperate feeling to just blank out and lose himself is creeping quicker than he would like to admit to himself. A misplaced warmth envelopes him and his once sacred parts.

That desperation rises as the man controling his movements like a child with it's toy stops and grabs his private and squeezes tightly, a whine lasting a bit to long leaves his lips as he realizes his hands and legs feel numb, heavy but visibly shaking. 

A hand out of the weeping blur grabs his chin angling his face upwards and left an uncomfortable stretch like an itch that can't be scratched. He stares at the twisted serph holding him, the blindfold lady justice pulled over his eyes, falling like the illusion of warmth he felt moments ago.

He felt flithy, as if someone splattered him with black paint that would stain if not washed instantly. He didn't feel like robin but like a helpless little boy called Richard who just lost his parents to big bad Gotham, or when bruce hit him that one time by mistake while he was under a newly formulated fear toxin. 

" patience Richard, i have just one request before i let you release yourself, boy" A voice that could be compared to sugar coated vomit spoke to him slowly like a father scolding his son. 

"Beg for me" slade sounds breathless like a drowned man. "Beg and i'll allow you to let loose" a smile streched across the man's face like the devil getting another soul to torture. This soul being everything that relates to dick. Slade's hand moves slowly on his private, bringing back his mind to that desperation coiling in his stomach. 

Dick doesn't know how much he has been stroked or teased just that his eyes have gotten wet again and the wailing desire was making everything else muted. 

(A conscious part of his brain repeating 'i'm sorry bruce, if only i was better and was stronger' even though he knows that he would never truly be able to defeat slade without breaking the one rule bruce gave him)

"Master, please, i" Dick swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth "i need you" "master". "I'm not sure what you need me to do richard, be more. specific". 

Dick instinctively scrunched his face, blankly blue eyes twitching in suppressed pride. If there is any left. A white washed feeling of shame eats away at his crumbs of dignity that haven't been cursedly blessed by a holy hound.

"Please, give me your cock.. master. i need you to make me release" Dick's brain was dizzy as if he was building up tolerance for drugs all over again.

A sudden sharp movement that hit the nail right on its head, caused a loud obsence sound leave his mouth turning into a gargled sob. Dick didn't want it but felt like he needed it. As if it was more important than food and water. It wasn't a want anymore but devilish depravity that is finally being fulfilled. 

It only took a couple more and Dick mumbling please over and over again until slade made a harsher growl, clamping down on his wirst too tightly. 

"Say it" slade chewed out through clenched teeth, letting out a heavy pant his composure ruined for a split second. 

Too warm. 

Too cold. 

Dick couldn't decide which one was making his head spin but whichever side of his brain was working, decided to follow the persuading God's adivce like a faithful disciple.

"Ma..ster" draging out the 'ma' sound all slurred over. This seemed like it wasn't enough as slade barked out for him to say to again he did. And then again. And again.

Until a stinging pain on his shoulder and a wet slimy heat filled him on the inside, his dazed brain not having the time to register it as the man finally done for now. As what he needed was that blank holy floatiness that he imagines heaven has, at least he hopes so. He feels at peace for even just a moment.

That's it. It's gone now and he's left by himself, exhausted mentally and physically, by himself with this man who thinks he is god. Drowning in the man's obsession with him for who knows how much longer.

And the tears finally drip down his face, he stares half lidded, down at the draining water that they drip down into, a familiar hand brushes his check and move his lightly soaked hair behind his ear as a mocking gesture of tender love is placed on his forehead.

A quiet mutter leaves slade smug and Dick drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> Do please comment your thoughts if you can :) it's very helpful.
> 
> Also i think i was listen to oh ana when wrote most of it and was like hey lets just dash some god complex thing onto slade's character and then boom this horrific fic was created.


End file.
